Voyeur
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Zelanski likes to watch. Set after Season 2, Episode 2: Connects.


**A/N: I really don't remember the conversation I was having with MrsCuddles that put this idea in my head...but you can thank her for this. Cause after writing it, I almost didn't post it cause I wasn't crazy about the ending, but I like the ending it has now. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Zelanski shuffled down the hall upstairs, absentmindedly thumbing through the texts on his phone as he walked to Johnny's room. He had been officially kicked out of the house the day before, but since he wasn't a civilian he was still allowed upstairs. Just as he was about to turn towards Johnny's room, something caught his attention from Mike's room. The lights were off and Mike's room was completely dark. Zelanski stepped closer to the cracked door and lightly pushed it, opening it a sliver. He stood there shell shocked for a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the scene in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Paige moving over Mike, the moonlight illuminating her silhouette in the darkened room.

The room was silent with the exception of the soft moans and barely audible whispers coming from across the room. He should probably leave, but he was frozen in place as he watched them. A sheet was loosely wrapped around Paige's ass, partially covering her and Mike, but each sensual swivel of her hips moved the sheet just a little lower. He wondered if he stood here long enough, if it would completely fall away, giving him a better look at Paige's perfect body. He could barely see the sides of her breasts as she slowly moved over him. What he wouldn't give to trade places with Mike and be able to reach up and touch her.

He had wanted Paige since the moment he saw her. Who could blame him? She was smoking hot. He was thrilled when he not only found out he was getting assigned to Graceland, but that her room was next to his. He hated that he had his own shower, because that lowered his chances of accidentally forgetting to announce his presence if she was in the shower. He had been tempted a few times, but didn't want to risk walking in the bathroom on Charlie, because she wouldn't hesitate to hand him his balls on a silver platter.

Mike was lucky. He was barely back at Graceland and Paige was already in his bed? He had been flirting with her for months and hadn't gotten any sort of sign that she was interested in him. But the other day when he and Mike were with Paige on her case, Mike seemed all too eager to offer to be her boyfriend and made sure he was the one to arrest Paige. His hands had been full with Moreno, but it didn't stop him from noticing that Mike seemed a little too handsy when arresting Paige, but Paige didn't call him on it. He had made a few comments about it to Johnny, but Johnny brushed him off, telling him those two were always all over each other.

Damn, Paige was gorgeous. If he stood here much longer, he was going to have to make a stop in the bathroom before heading out with Johnny tonight. Zelanski groaned as Paige started moving faster over Mike, and made sure to keep his hands at his sides because if he didn't, he would never hear the end of his nickname and he was pretty sure Mike would kill him.

"Why are you standing outside Mike's door? You convinced him to come out?" Johnny asked, peering past him inside the room. "You're watching them have sex?" Johnny's eyes accusingly darted towards him as he reached past him to slam the door, catching sight of Paige covering her breasts with her arm as Mike pulled her down on top of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zelanski remained silent, trying to think of a reasonable excuse as Johnny backed him away from the door. "The door was open, I thought I heard something."

"So you thought you'd stand there and watch? That's Paige!" Johnny exclaimed. "Yeah, she's hot and it's okay to look, but come on, you crossed a line!"

"The door was open."

"Door was open?" Mike asked, storming into the hall after hastily throwing on a tshirt and boxers. Mike shoved Zelanski, making him stumble, and Zelanski reached out for the wall to keep his balance. "How long were you standing there?"

Paige quickly walked into the hall, wearing the button down shirt Mike had on earlier and probably not much underneath. As much as he wanted to ogle those long legs of hers, that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"If you didn't want anyone watching, you should've locked your door!" So maybe he opened the door a little, but the door opened easily. It hadn't been fully closed and it definitely hadn't been locked. So maybe he shouldn't have been watching him and Paige. He should've walked away once he noticed they were in bed, but it wasn't like he took a video or was caught with his dick in his hand.

Mike grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall, pressing his forearm to his throat. "You're off my case. You and Paige are both DEA, she's gonna have to work with you, but if you make her uncomfortable in any way, I'll take your badge."

"That's how you're going to defend your girl? You're gonna come after my badge?" He kept hearing about how great of an agent Mike was. The best marksman in the house. How he never backed down from anyone in the field, but Mike caught him watching him with his girl and the best thing he could come up with was going after his badge? Zelanski choked back a laugh. If Mike was _trying_ to intimidate him, it wasn't working. He couldn't take his badge.

"I could kick your ass if you want, but Paige doesn't need me to fight her battles. If you look at her the wrong way or touch her or say something she's not okay with, she'll kick your ass, but just know that I'll be the one to make you pay," Mike promised, his tone low and lethal as he pressed his arm further into his throat.

Zelanski swallowed, finally seeing glimpses of just how far Mike would go to defend Paige's _honor_ that really didn't need defending. Mike just said that Paige was capable of fighting her own battles, so why was she letting Mike fight this one? "You're letting him speak for you?" Zelanski asked. Paige wasn't some damsel in distress that needed Mike to protect her. He was a lech and borderline inappropriate, but Paige never had a problem with it.

Paige shrugged, "He said everything that needed to be said."

"Think you can call off your pitbull?" Zelanski asked as it started becoming a little more difficult to breathe.

"Mikey..." Johnny said, lightly putting his hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike loosened his hold and stepped away, but continued glaring at him.

"You should lock the door next time," Zelanski said.

Before he realized what was happening, Paige's fist made contact with his jaw. "What the hell Wayne?" Paige exclaimed, smacking him hard on the chest. "Do you get off on watching people you know have sex? Wait, don't answer that."

Zelanski rubbed his jaw, apparently Paige could pack a hell of a punch.

"What's going on up here?" Charlie asked, coming upstairs with Briggs and Jakes trailing behind her.

"Mike and Paige _finally_ slept together," Johnny gleefully shared.

"About time," Charlie said.

"What's the problem?" Briggs asked. "Did Mike propose?"

"Johnny caught Zelanski standing in Mike's door, watching us," Paige said, hugging her arms across her chest.

"He's off my case and I want him out of this house. Johnny, I know you're friends," Mike began.

"I'm not a civilian," Zelanski protested and looked to Johnny for help but he shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry - "

"Sorry? You're sorry for what? Watching me and Mike? Or getting caught?" Paige rushed towards him again, only to be grabbed around the waist by Johnny, pinning her arms to her sides. "Put me down!" Paige started kicking Johnny to get him to let her go.

Zelanski groaned once he realized that Paige flailing in Johnny's arms made her shirt rise up, giving him an even better look at her legs.

"Stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat or Levi won't be the only one itching to let loose on your face. I don't need another reason to dislike you," Jakes warned.

Johnny let Paige down and she tugged at her shirt as she glared at him. "You need to go," Paige simply said, moving to stand next to Mike.

"Why don't we go all go downstairs?" Briggs suggested.

Zelanski shrugged, "Don't bother, I'm leaving. Johnny, are you ready?"

Johnny hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "I'll catch up with you later, I have this calendar thing - "

"Who had tonight?" Briggs asked, clapping his hands.

"Wait, we don't know if tonight was _the_ night," Johnny said, slinging his arm around Mike's shoulders. "Come on, son, tell me when Paige first rocked your world. Was it the night you got here? I thought it could be, but since you didn't have a room, it'd be too obvious if you weren't sleeping on the couch. You two were alone by the bonfire, so if it happened then, it counts. There was also the day you took down Moreno. I heard all about how you arrested Paige. Did you use handcuffs later?"

"Oh my God," Paige muttered, turning to bury her face in Mike's chest.

"A betting pool, seriously?" Mike asked, protectively wrapping his arm around Paige and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Zelanski rolled his eyes, he didn't need to watch Mike fawn all over Paige. "I'm out of here." He slowly retreated towards the stairs, watching Johnny excitedly run into his room. They all made bets on when Mike and Paige would hook up and he was the one in the wrong? He hung back for a few seconds, watching everyone, feeling like an outsider. He couldn't tell if Mike was comforting Paige or if she was calming him down. Mike rolled his eyes as Charlie started teasing him and Paige.

Johnny ran out of his room with a calendar and Jakes snatched it from him. "Hey, give it back," Johnny protested.

"Just making sure you're not cheating, _son_ ," Jakes said.

Johnny snatched the calendar back from Jakes, feeling guilty as he watched Zelanski walk downstairs. He knew that Zelanski had a thing for Paige. He was even more obvious about it than Mike had been the summer before. But there was a difference. Mike stared at Paige with an adoration, there was a softness to it. Everyone knew about Mike's crush, but it wasn't just because she was hot. When Zelanski stared at Paige, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was fantasizing about Paige. He mostly kept his comments to himself and Paige was more than capable of putting Zelanski in his place and so far she hadn't, and he was trying to respect that. But what happened tonight, Zelanski watching her _with_ Mike was all kinds of fucked up. "Charlie has the backup!"

"A backup? Seriously?" Paige exclaimed turning so she was standing in front of Mike, her back against his chest as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I remember a time last summer when you and Johnny made a bet about me and Paul. Don't forget why you got those free drinks," Charlie reminded.

"If we're having this conversation, I need pants," Paige announced, heading back into Mike's room.

"You're seriously going to tell everyone?" Mike asked, following her back into his room.

"Don't you remember anything from your first summer? There are no secrets in Graceland," Charlie called.

"Mikey, hey wait a second. Just tell me, how freaky is Paige in bed?" Johnny quietly asked. Everyone groaned and Charlie smacked his arm. "What? I'm just asking. I shut the door!"

THE END


End file.
